mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sin Salem
The Girl with Secrets Created by NinjaZane Sin salem in a happy-go-lucky, intelegent girl who loves to party but also get lost in a book. Sin is very open to all Intrests and can make friends with just about anyone. She may look cheerful on the outside but behind her sparkling eyes lies a scared little girl being held captive by a horid family curse that she believes no one wants to see. MySims (Be MySim... Please?) The new Sim in town, Sin wasn't shy to introduce herself to everyone in town. She thought she met everybody till she wound up in the town's forest; where most of the town's Spookies live. Due to her cheerful demenor, most of them just tried to ignor her. After taking a nap in a cave she ends up getting stuck in a storm. She didn't want to stay in the cave but nor did she want to brave the storm. So she ends up waking Goth Boy up in the dead of night. And she is just the start of his problems. To Goth Boy, she is just another cheerful face for the town and refuses to see otherwise, but boy is he way off. Not even her closest friends can decipher her cries for help So how long does she plan to stay in this new town? Well she is hoping forever, but her sister, Virtue, has other plans. Her sister is nothing but trouble for her, and Sin just can't seem to get her off her back. But will is be Virtue this time that makes Sin want to leave her new home? In game Interests *Fun *Studious *Dislikes: ??? MySims Kingdom (Parts 1 and 2) Sin happily becomes the new Wandolier and gains all the attention of her friends and family, her sister Virtue seems to be a bit envious. Sin takes on al the responsibilities to fix the kingdom and refuses to give up when her body does. After risking her own well being, she is rewarded for helping everybody, but her sister decides to make a change of plans! Sin seems to have dissapeared in ''My Past Mistakes ''and its taken its toll on the whole kingdom. the question on everyone's mind, WHERE IS SHE?! MySims Agents Sin is already an Agent when the story beings, she seems to be pretty spaced out about something that has happened in her past. Using her odd powers to see the past and future, she tries to track down the nightmre crown, but her desire to find an old friend keeps getting in her way. Sin seems to have have an average IQ in this story comparaed to the other stories. MySims SkyHeroes (My First Time for Flight) Sin is a mysterious pilot who could careless for the task at hand, she just wants to find her missing daughter. She teams up with the Sky Force becasue they did see her daughter at one point. The Sky Force needs her becasue of her excelent flying skills. But she doesn't quite remember where she learned how to fly. The Girl at T.O.B.O.R.'s Sin plays a girl from the south side of the tracks who is an attention magnet. She ends up catching the eye of a nervous diner worker. Everyday she goes the diner and orders the same thing, a strawberry shake. Just like in ''Be MySim... Please? ''she seems to have a an emotional problem. Trivia *Sin's curse varies from stroy to story *Sin can bearly fly the Jet in the MySims Agents story, but in the MySims SkyHeroes story she can fly the planes without a problem.﻿ Category:Characters